Kick
by puppielover313
Summary: A sleep over at the dojo. Will jack and Kim admitt there feelings? Ohhh and a game or truth or dare pairings: KimxJack my first kick fan fic, hope ya like it!
1. Chapter 1

_So i needed to take a break from my austin and ally story. So now im writing a kickin it fanfiction. I love kickin it and im all for kick/kack well im gonna start the story now :)_

Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it, if I did.. Jack and Kim would be dating.

_**Kim's POV:**_  
'_I can't believe I let the boys drag me into this. Spending the night at the dojo, somethings gonna go wrong. But i couldn't resist Jack's puppy dog face. Yea I Kim Crawford is in love with her bestfriend, Jack Anderson.'_

My thought's were interupted by ten black dragons. They surrounded me. I knew I could't win but I still fought. Right when I was about to give up Jack shows up.

_**Jack's POV:**__**  
**_So, I was walking to the dojo. I was excited because this was the first sleep-over with the guys and Kim. _'You're only excited because Kim is gonna be there.'_

I rolled my eyes at myself. Then I saw people fighting. I noticed it was one against ten. So I ran to help the person. As I got closer I noticed it was Kim against ten black dragons. This made my blood boil.

_**My (Third person) POV:**__**  
**_Jack came in and save Kim. After they defeated the black dragons. Kim ran over to jack and hugged him. He picked her up from the ground and spun her around. When he set her down they got lost eachothers eyes.

They started to lean in but then Jerry came out of no where and said, "You guys defeated TEN black dragons?!" Jack and Kim jerked away when they heard Jerrys' voice.  
Jerry noticed they were both blushing and said, "Did I interupt something?" That made Jack and Kim blush harder.

They both mumbled no.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived at the dojo less than five minutes. Kim and Jack were still blushing.

_**Jack's POV:**__**  
**__'I can't believe I ALMOST kiss Kim. I wish I did. It would've felt good to have her lips against mine. Yes, I, Jack Anderson, is in love with my bestfriend, Kim Crawford.'  
_

I snapped out of my thoughts when Milton was waving his hand infront of my face he said, "Jack, me, Jerry, and Eddie are heading to falafil phil.. Wanna come?"

I noticed Milton didn't say Kim so I said, "No I'm good."  
Milton just nodded his head and they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: i dont own kickin it_

previously on Kick: 'I can't believe I ALMOST kiss Kim. I wish I did. It would've felt good to have her lips against mine. Yes, I, Jack Anderson, is in love with my bestfriend, Kim Crawford.'I snapped out of my thoughts when Milton was waving his hand infront of my face he said, "Jack, me, Jerry, and Eddie are heading to falafil phil.. Wanna come?"  
I noticed Milton didn't say Kim so I said, "No I'm good."  
Milton just nodded his head and they were off

_**My POV:**__**  
**_Kim walked out of the locker room to find Jack kicking some dummies. She then asked Jack, "Wheres the guys?" Jack turned around and said, "They went out to eat."

Kim turned the radio on and said, "Any station you want?" Jack just shook his head no.

_**Jack's POV:**__**  
**_A slow song came on. It was called Enchanted by Taylor Swift. I put on a cocky grin and walked over to Kim and said, "May I have this dance m'lady." I bowed to her. She snickered and said, "Well of course you can." And she curtsied.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me. Since me and Kim are terrible dancers, we just swayed back and forth. She layed her head on my chest. _'OMG! I can't believe I'm dancing with Kim!' _I thought.__

I looked down at her while she looked up at me. She then gave me a kiss on the cheek. The song ended and she got out of my grasp and started to walk away. My mind screamed, _"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY! GRAB HER AND KISS HER!" _

I grabbed Kims' wrist and pulled her to me. She looked up and me and smiled. I started to lean in and she did too. We were only inches apart, then Milton bursts threw the doors and I let go of Kim and turned away.

_**Kim's POV:**__**  
**__'Of course Milton just had to ruin my moment! Ugh! I JUST WANT TO KISS HIM! IS THAT A CRIME?!'_

Apparently I was glaring at Milton because he got scared and hid behind Jerry. I just turned around and started to beat the crap out of a dummy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all sat in a circle trying to figure out what to do. Milton said, "Ugh I'm _SO_ bored!" Jerry said, "Me too!" Then Eddie said, "How 'bout we play truth or dare?"

"Sure." Milton said.

"WOOOO! Lets do this!" Jerry yelled.

I said, "I'll do it if Jack does."

Everybody looked at Jack and he just shugged his shoulders and said, "Why not."

_OK thats chapter 2! i know these r short but i got some awesome dares! well chapter 3 will be up soon. Till we meet again. lolz jk but i promise i'll update soon!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey sorry guys, i've been busy with my austin and ally story. pluz my internet has been down. well heres ch 3  
Disclaimer:I dont own kickin it._

Previously on Kick: We all sat in a circle trying to figure out what to do. Milton said, "Ugh I'm SO bored!"" Jerry said, "Me too!""Then Eddie said, "How 'bout we play truth or dare?""Sure." Milton said. WOOOO! Lets do this!" Jerry yelled. I said, "I'll do it if Jack does." Everybody looked at Jack and he just shugged his shoulders and said, "Why not."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Jack's POV:**__**  
**_I said, "Why not." Then I said, "Who's gonna go first?" Jerry said, "I will." Nobody objected. Jerry looked at everybody then stopped on Kim. He said, "Kim truth or dare?" Kim replied, "Truth." Jerry said, "Kim, is it true that your in love?" Kim paled a little bit. Then she smiled and said, "Yup" _'Oh great, she loved brody. Now I dont even have a chance.'_ The guys said, "WHO?!" Kim said, "You didn't say I have to tell you who."

Kim asked Eddie, "Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?" Eddie's eyes got wide and said, "NO!" Kim just shrugged. Eddie turned to me and asked, "Truth or dare?" _'Crap if I choose truth then he'll make me admitt i like Kim. SO i'll do dare. _"Dare." I said.

Eddia smiled and said, "I dare you to prank call Rudy." I said, "Pssht that's nothing." Eddie said, "I'm not finished. I dare you to prank call Rudy and say that you and Kim are getting married and running away together." I just stared blankly at him. He said, "Come on! Do it!" I took out my phone and called Rudy.

Jack: _Italic _Rudy: _**bold**___

"Hey Rudy."

_**"Yea Jack?"**_

_"Me and Kim are getting married and running away together."_

_**"Well finnally you guys are tog-WAIT WHAT?!"**_

_"I said me and Kim are getting married and we're running away together."_

_**"Jack, you guys are to young to marry eachother! And why are you running away?!"**_

_"Bye Rudy."_

_**"Jack don't yo-"  
**_  
I hung up on Rudy. Then I said, "What do we do if we see him tomorrow?" Eddie said, "Tell him you guys decided not to run away." I asked, "What if he asks about the marriage?" Eddie replied, "Tell him you guys decided it wasn't the right time." I nodded my head.

_'Hmmmm who's my victim... how bout milton.' _"Milton, truth or dare?" Milton said, "Dare not truth." I said, "To late buddy, you chose dare. Hmmmm oh I know. I dare you to ding dong ditch the lunch lady's house." Milton's face paled. He got up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We ran away laughing. When we got back to the dojo, we were out of breath. Milton said, "Kim truth or dare?"

_**Kim's POV:**__**  
**__'Crap, if I say truth Milton will make me spill that I like Jack. But if I do dare, he'll make me do something embarassing. Eh dare it is.' _"Dare" I say. Milton smiled evily and said, "I dare you to spray whipped cream on Jack." I smiled and said, "Piece of cake." Milton said, "Kim, my dear, I'm not finished." _'Shit.' _

"You have to spray the whipped cream on his abs. Then you have to lick it off." Me and Jack paled. He said, "Then you have to spray some on his lips and kiss or lick it off. After that, you have to sit on Jack's lap for the rest of the game." By the end of the sentence I was deep red and so was Jack. I said, "Thats a long dare. Plus we don't even have whipped cream."

"Yes it is and yea we do." Eddie pulled some out the whipped cream out of his backpack. Jack took off his shirt. I glared daggers at Milton. I sprayed whipped cream on Jack's abs. I looked at him and said, "Sorry." I started to lick the whipped cream off.

I could've sworn I heard Jack moan. Once I was done I sprayed whipped cream on his lips. I said, "Once again I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes at me. I licked his bottom lip first, and once I was done with that I went to lick the top one. But Jack kissed me. At first I was surprised but then I kissed him back.

After awhile of kissing, I got all of the whipped cream off. I pulled away. I still wanted to kiss him more so I said, "I think there's still some more whipped cream on him." I kissed him again. We kept kissing until we needed to breathe. _'Damn air!' _I pulled away once again. He said, "I knew you had a crush on me Kimmy." I rolled my eyes at him but i still blushed.

He said, "But thats ok because I like you back." He kissed me, then I heard clapping behind us. _'Shit I forgot the guys were still here.' _I broke the kiss and turned around. Milton said, "Finnally!" I rolled my eyes at him. I went to go back to my original spot when Milton said, "Ah ah ah. Remember Kim, you have to sit on Jack's lap." I blushed then sat on his lap.

He whispered in my ear, "Are you comfortable?" I blushed again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my closer to him. Then he started to kiss my neck. I bit my lip trying not to moan. I smacked his hand. Milton said, "Kim, its your turn." I nodded my head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**3rd person's POV:**__**  
**_They played for about another 30 minutes then headed off to bed. Both Jack and Kim thought _'Best day EVER!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Well thats the end! peace out!_


	4. Authors note

_**Author's note:**____Ok so i'm ready for any fire you guys give me, I know I should put more but im preocupied right now. So maybe I'll do a sequel or somethin but if i do, it wont be for another while. well I think u guys r awesome :) have a nice day!_


End file.
